


Fool of a Took

by pushingcrazies



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem from Pippin's point of view. Just randomly thinking about how Gandalf acts towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool of a Took

I look at him,  
Expecting praise.  
He looks at me,  
Thinks of all my days.  
And simply call me a "fool of a Took"  
I try to be brave  
I try to do well  
And for me  
It's been nothing but hell  
But he'll always see me as a "fool of a Took"  
It was all my fault  
That day he "died"  
Throwing that brick  
I should not have tried  
For I was just being a "fool of a Took"  
It was also my fault  
When Boromir's life fled.  
We ran into the orcs  
And now he's dead  
And the orcs carried off this "fool of a Took"  
Merry and I  
Could not have survived  
Had I not cut  
The bonds the orcs tied  
For once I was not a "fool of a Took"  
Then I went  
With Merry and Treebeard  
To defeat Wormtongue  
And Saruman, whom we feared.  
Was I also then a "fool of a Took?"  
We found that Gandalf  
Was indeed alive  
He was with us  
My mistake rectified  
I no longer felt like a "fool of a Took  
But then Saruman threw  
At us that Palantir  
I picked it up;  
It seemed so dear  
But I was once again being a "fool of a Took"  
That stone corrupted me  
I saw evil stuff  
Before Gandalf took it from me.  
To battle it I was not tough enough  
But merely, once again, a "fool of a Took"  
Now here we are  
In Minas Tirith  
For Boromir's life  
I offer my service  
Acting once more as a "fool of a Took"  
Gandalf calls it folly  
To serve Denethor  
To serve other kings  
Would be worth much more  
He taps me with his staff, muttering, "Fool of a Took"  
The battle, it came  
The battle, it went  
And Faramir, Denethor's son,  
Grievously injured, was sent  
Beyond all help, except for that of this "fool of a Took"  
I ran to get Gandalf  
He'd know what to do  
I needed help  
So fast I flew  
Hoping the wizard would help this "fool of a Took"  
He came back with me  
To the burning pyre  
Looking at the situation  
He knew it was dire  
He immediately forgot this "fool of a Took"  
In the end it was me  
Who pulled Faramir down  
When Gandalf couldn't save Denethor  
He turned to me with a frown  
I flinched, expecting to hear, "Fool of a Took!"  
He looked at me and saw  
Denethor's son not dead  
He stared at me  
And to my shock he said,  
"Well done Pippin." Not, "Fool of a Took"


End file.
